Nadie dijo que fuese fácil
by seddieA98
Summary: Todos sabemos que Sam y Freddie son demasiado orgullosos para admitir su amor hacia el otro, ¿qué suceso intentará separarlos una vez que se atrevieron a decírselo?
1. A estudiar

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste mi historia. Trata sobre Seddie pero también tiene algunos toques divertidos y de humor.**

**Subiré un nuevo capítulo cada semana, así que sean pacientes y disfruten.**

- Venga, tenemos que estudiar - dice Carly a Sam, que se encuentra recostada en el sofá.

- Espera a que acabe estre programa, va sobre comida.

- No, el examen es mañana y aún no te he visto estudiar nada.

En ese momento entra Freddie en el apartamento con los libros:

- Hola chicas, ¿estudiando? - dijo Freddie cerrando la puerta.

- No, Sam está viendo la tele.

- Sam, tenemos examen mañana, ¿por qué no dejas ya de ver ese programa? - le dice Freddie.

- ¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

Carly no puede evitar reirse y Freddie le envía una mirada molesta, y Carly se calla.

- ¿Tienes siempre que insultarme?

- ¿Prefieres que te pegue? - dice Sam apagando la televisión.

- Bueno, parad ya que el examen no se va a retrasar solo porque vosotros estéis dicutiendo – dice Carly cortando la pelea.

- Es verdad, vayamos arriba a estudiar, al menos vosotros – concluye Sam.

Justo en ese momento, Spencer llega al apartamento con Gibby y se extraña al no ver a nadie, por lo que en seguida deduce que estarían arriba estudiando para el examen. Los dos se sientan en el sofá y sacan un cuaderno:

- Bien Gibby ¿ideas para el regalo de cumpleaños de Carly?

- Sí, el otra día fui con ella a Glitter Gloss y me dijo que le encantaban los pintauñas de color azul marino – Gibby lo apunta en el cuaderno.

- Mmmm... ¿por qué... por qué vas con Carly a Glitter Gloss? - dice Spencer extrañado.

- ¡Me interesan los asuntos de las chicas!

- Eh... vale. De todos modos, también podríamos comprarle a Carly unos zapatos nuevos, ¿recuerdas? Los que tenía se le rompieron la semana pasada.

- Sí, buena idea, lo apunto.

Carly, Sam y Freddie bajan por las escaleras y se encuentran con Gibby y Spencer. Casi como un acto reflejo, Spencer guarda rápidamente el cuaderno debajo de los cojines del sofá.

- Hola Spencer, no sabíamos que estabas aquí. ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunta Carly al ver a Spencer un poco nervioso.

- No, no ocurre nada, ¿qué pensabas? ¿qué estábamos apuntando los posibles regalos para darte por tu cumpleaños?

- ¡GIBBY! - dice rápidamente Spencer.

- ¿Qué? - responde Gibby sorprendido.

- Tranquilos chicos, no he oído nada – dice Carly con una ligera risa.

- Creía que estábais arriba estudiando – pregunta Spencer cambiando de tema rápidamente.

- Estábamos, pero a Sam se le cayó el bacon en el libro y ahora tenemos que limpiarlo porque está lleno de grasa – dice Freddie mirando a Sam, con una expresión enfadada.

- Has tenido suerte de que no se me haya "caído" en tus pantalones.

- ¡Demonios Sam!

Carly está en la cocina limpiando el libro de historia con una servilleta, observando la discusión y el libro al mismo tiempo, intentando que no se le corra la tinta mientras lo limpia.

- ¿Vamos a los Licuados Locos a por un batido? - pregunta Sam a Carly, olvidándose completamente del examen.

- Lo siento Sam, no puedo, el examen de mañana es muy importante para mí, así que me quedaré estudiando ahora que he limpiado el libro – dice Carly mirando a Sam con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Te vienes tú, Freddio?

- Vale, pero deja de manipular mi nombre.

- Haré lo que pueda Freddio.

- ¡Sam!

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?

- ¿Freddie?

- No, suena muy aburrido – dice Sam riéndose.

Sam y Freddie salen por la puerta y se dirigen al los Licuados Locos. Carly recoge el libro y sube arriba para seguir estudiando. En pocos minutos, Gibby sube las escaleras y se presenta en el estudio.

- Me pregunto si Sam y Freddie pararán alguna vez de discutir – dice Gibby sorprendiendo a Carly.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que en realidad no se odian.

- Venga ya, Sam y Freddie llevan odiándose desde que se conocieron.

- ¿Quieres mi opinión?

- Por supuesto – responde Carly muy interesada.

- Creo que Sam se porta así de mal con Freddie porque está enfadada de qué él esté enamorado de ti.

- Entonces, crees que Sam está enamorada de Freddie y le odia porque solo se fija en mi.

- Exacto – continúa Gibby – deberías hablar con Sam.

- Vale, hablaré con ella.

Gibby sale del estudio y se reune con Spencer en el salón, para terminar de decidir el regalo que darán a Carly en su cumpleaños, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

- ¿Dónde estabas Gibby? - pregunta Spencer impaciente – necesitamos todo el tiempo posible, quiero que el regalo de cumpleaños de Carly de este año sea perfecto.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? El año pasado la llevé al zoo y...

- ¡Ah¡ Si, lo de la cabra...

- Eso mismo, pero no lo menciones delante de Carly, odia hablar de acuerdo.

- Claro

Vuelven a sentarse en el sofá y siguen apuntando posibles regalos.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio, Carly se queda pensativa. ¿Sería eso? ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Sam está continuamente molestando a Freddie? Las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza y todas tenían la misma respuesta: no sé.

Debía hablar con Sam, esas preguntas pronto estallarían en su mente, necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**- ¿Has visto a Sam? - pregunta Carly desconcertada.**

**- No, ¿por qué? - pregunta Freddie ante el nerviosismo de Carly.**

**- Tengo que hablar con ella de algo importante.**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- Eh...**

**Los próximos capítulos serán más largos, este ha sido una introducción a la historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Nos vamos de Camping (I)

**Hola a todos, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito así que decidí publicarlo en vez de esperar, espero que les guste.  
**

**Capítulo 2: Puede que sea verdad  
**

* * *

Carly estaba en el instituto, buscando a Sam, pero sin mucho éxito. De repente se cruzó con Freddie.

- ¿Has visto a Sam? - pregunta Carly desconcertada.

- No, ¿por qué? - pregunta Freddie ante el nerviosismo de Carly.

- Tengo que hablar con ella de algo importante.

- ¿De qué?

- Eh...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo grave? - Freddie parece preocupado.

- Eh... no. Es solo que... es un secreto.

En este preciso instante ve a Sam bajando por las escaleras y rápidamente se dirige hacia ella.

- Sam, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante

- Vale, dime

- Emm... ¿por qué siempre molestas a Freddie?

- Pues no sé – responde Sam extrañada por la directa pregunta.

- Es que Gibby y yo pensamos que... tal vez tú...

- ¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día – Sam estaba impaciente

- ¿Pues que tal vez estés enamorada de Freddie? - Carly espera una respuesta

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Pero Sam...

- ¡Adios! Debo irme

Sam se marcha sin dejar que Carly termine de hablar. Entonces Gibby entra por la puerta del instituto y se encuentra a Carly sentada en las escaleras.

- ¿Has hablado con Sam? - pregunta Gibby

- Si.

- ¿Y?

- No.

Gibby no pregunta nada más y los dos se callan. De vuelta en casa, se encuentran con Spencer tirado en el sofá, pero se levanta nada más verlos.

- Hey chicos, adivinad qué. - Spencer hizo una pequeña pausa – Le pregunté a mi amigo Socko si nos dejaba la AC y...

- ¿Te refieres a la autocaravana? - pregunta Sam

- Si. - Spencer sigue contando – Nos la ha dejado así que... ¡mañana nos vamos de Camping durante el fin de semana!

- ¡Genial! - Exclaman todos al mismo tiempo

Todos se fueron a dormir muy temprano, pensando en el maravilloso fin de semana que pasarían. Lo sabían, tenían que despertarse temprano, y lo aceptaban (bueno, Sam estaba un poco enfadada), pero lo que no imaginaban era que Spencer les despertaría a las 4 de la mañana.

- Vamos gandules, ¡Arriba! - Spencer parecía muy despierto a pesar de ser tan temprano.

- Venga Carly despierta – ahí también estaba Freddie, aunque mucho más dormido.

- ¡Spencer! Son las 4 de la mañana ¿qué haces? - entonces se gira y ve también a Freddie al lado de su cama - ¡Freddie! ¿Tú también?

- A mi no me mires, Spencer acaba de entrar con un megáfono en mi casa y me ha despertado.

- Espero que no hayáis despertado también a Sam – dice Carly levantándose de la cama

- Tranquila, aún apreciamos nuestra vida - responde Freddie

Los tres se ríen y van a la cocina a preparar la comida para el camping. Carly preparaba la carne, Freddie preparaba la ensalada y Spencer estaba cocinando sus tacos de spaghetti.

- Esperad – interrumpe Carly – Nos olvidábamos de Gibby

- Es verdad, voy a despertarle – responde Spencer recogiendo el megáfono

- ¡No! No quiero que le tortures con ese megáfono

- Iré yo – dice Freddie y en seguida sale por la puerta.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y Sam acababa de llegar al apartamento de Carly. Freddie estaba en el supermercado comprando algo de fruta para el picnic. Toda la comida estaba preparada y la AC estaba lista y llena de gasolina. Freddie entra por la puerta.

- Hola buena gente – saluda Freddie – y Sam

- ¿Qué traes ahí Freddifer?

- Fruta y no, no hay carne – se apresuera a decir Freddie antes de que Sam lo pregunte – y deja ya de manipular mi nombre

Al fin eran las 11 de la mañana del viernes, era puente, así que no había clase. Salieron en dirección al monte para disfrutar de su fin de semana.

El viaje duró una hora y media pero para Sam se hizo muy rápido ya que estuvo dormida todo el viaje. Carly, Freddie y Gibby estaban jugando a las cartas y Spencer estaba cantando una cancioncilla.

Llegaron al monte y sacaron todas las cosas del picnic. También había una chica, y Carly se acercó a saludarla.

- Hola, soy Carly.

- Hola, yo me llamo Ariana.

- ¿Estás aquí sola?

- Si, necesitaba desconectar un poco de mis padres.

- Te entiendo. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos a mis amigos, mi hermano y a mi. Hemos venido de camping y nos encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias, acepto.

Carly se acerca a donde se encontraban los demás y les presenta a Ariana. Todos la saludan amistosamente. Ariana empieza a hablar con Freddie y Sam se empieza a molestar un poco.

- Hola, ¿dijiste que te llamabas Freddie, verdad? - dijo Ariana acercándose mucho a él. Sam parecía muy molesta y corta su conversación.

- Sí, se llama Freddie pero es un tonto, no hables con él o se te pegará tu tontería. - Sam consiguió alejar un poco a Ariana.

**Pensamientos de Sam:**

No entiendo, ¿por qué estoy celosa de Ariana? A mi no me gusta Freddie...¿o sí? No sé, ahora todo me parece sin sentido.

Recuerdo la conversación que tuve el otro día con Carly en el colegio:

_- Sam, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante_

_- Vale, dime_

_- Emm... ¿por qué siempre molestas a Freddie?_

_- Pues no sé – responde Sam extrañada por la pregunta._

_- Es que Gibby y yo pensamos que... tal vez tú..._

_- ¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día – Sam estaba impaciente_

_- ¿Pues que tal vez estés enamorada de Freddie? - Carly espera una respuesta_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No!_

_- Pero Sam..._

_- ¡Adios! Debo irme_

Quizás tuviera razón. Pero no, ¿cómo puede ser eso? Entonces ¿por qué es? De repente me acuerdo de nuestro primer beso, de qué sentí en ese momento. ¿Qué sentí? Ni yo lo sé, pero me sentí... bien. Puede que por eso sienta celos de Ariana, porque me gusta Freddie. Creo que debería hablar con Carly para acalarar mis dudas.

**Fin de los pensamientos de Sam**

Freddie no paraba de huir de Ariana, pero esta seguía acercándose a él. Sam estaba cada vez más celosa. Carly y Gibby estaban riéndose todo el rato porque ya tenían una idea de lo que pasaba. Sam se acerca a hablar con Carly.

- Puede que sea verdad – dice Sam sorprendiendo a Carly

- ¿Verdad el qué? - Carly no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Sam

- Pues que a lo mejor tienes razón y me gusta Freddie.

- Lo sabía, pero ¿por qué me lo negaste?

- Supongo en ese momento no lo sabía. Estoy harta de Ariana, siempre acercándose a Freddie. Sentía celos y me puse a pensar por qué. Y... creo que ahí me di cuenta.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- No sé – dice Sam mientras se aleja

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**- Freddie, tengo que hablar contigo - Gibby se sienta al lado de Freddie**

**- ¿Sobre qué?**

**- Pues verás... es sobre Sam**

**- ¿Qué pasa con Sam? - Freddie intentó disimular, pero Gibby se dio cuenta.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, no sé cuanto tardaré pero esperen pacientes**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Nos vamos de Camping (II)

**Hola a todos, nos tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo, ahora mismo no tengo exámenes y tengo bastante tiempo libre, ya que lo único que tengo que hacer en todo el día es hacer los deberes e ir a la academia. Bueno, no os aburro más xD aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Capítulo 3: Nos vamos de Camping (II)  
**

* * *

Sábado.

Spencer y Gibby ya tenían pensado el regalo de cumpleaños para Carly, que sería al día siguiente. Pero Gibby decía que estaba ocupado y que no podía acompañarlo, pero no quiso decirle por qué. Así que al final serían Spencer y Sam los que irían a comprar el regalo de Carly.

- Bueno chicos, nos vemos a la hora de comer – decía Spencer subiéndose a la AC.

- No os retraseis

- Tranquila Carly, yo nunca me retrasaría al almuerzo – dijo Sam muy convencida

- Bueno, hasta luego – decía Freddie mientras seguía intentando alejarse de Ariana

- Adios Benson – Sam parecía molesta

Carly, Gibby, Freddie y Ariana estaban jugando al asesino (**el juego ese de darse con bolitas de pintura, de iSave your live**) por equipos: Carly con Gibby, Freddie con Ariana. Por supuesto, los equipos quiso hacerlos Ariana, todo con tal de hacercarse a Freddie.

- Bueno, empecemos el juego – decía Carly para romper el silencio

- Sí, tenemos unas... a ver... 4 horas antes de que vengan Sam y Spencer – dijo Gibby

- Es verdad, pero este juego es largo así que no se confíen.

Freddie da la salida y el juego empieza. Freddie y Ariana se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas rocas intentando ver donde se encontraban Carly y Gibby.

- ¿Ves a alguien? - Ariana parecía impaciente

- Claro, es tan fácil ver con todos estos árboles, arbustos y rocas – decía Freddie sarcásticamente.

- Me gusta que estemos aquí solos

- Si... claro... - Freddie la evitaba

- Si no fuese por el juego, esto sería una cita

- ¿Eh?... - Freddie parecía asustado de lo directa que era Ariana.

En ese momento, ven llegar una bola de pintura roja que da a Ariana. Eliminada. Así que ahora eran 2 contra 1. Freddie debería estar muy atento.

Mientras tanto, Spencer y Sam ya habían llegado a la tienda para comprarle a Carly su regalo. Le iban a comprar los nuevos zapatos carísimos que ahora querían todas las chicas y que Carly lleva pidiendo a Spencer cada día desde hace 2 semanas.

- Spencer, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para comprarle esto a Carly?

- Pues aunque no te lo creas he vendido una escultura y de ahí salió el dinero

- Tienes razón, no me lo creo

- ¡Oye! Estuve trabajando mucho en mi última escultura y conseguí venderla – Spencer parecía un poco enfadado

- Vale vale - Sam mira su reloj y continúa hablando – ya son casi las dos de la tarde, deberíamos volver al camping.

- Es verdad, volvamos a la AC

Spencer y Sam se suben a la autocaravana. Mientras tanto, en el camping, Freddie había conseguido alcanzar a Carly y a Gibby, así que él ganó.

Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde, Sam y Spencer aún no habían vuelto así que tenían que esperarles para comer.

Era tarde y todos tenían hambre, así que Ariana sacó unas nubecitas para que comieran algo.

- Umm... estas nubecitas están riquísimas – decía Gibby aún con la boca llena

- Las ha hecho mi madre – decía Ariana presumidamente

- ¿En serio? Pues están muy...

El móvil de Gibby sonó derepente y no pudo terminar la frase. Freddie y Ariana escuchaban a Gibby hablar por teléfono, al parecer estaba muy preocupado y no paraba de repetir preguntas como _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo? _Freddie y Ariana miraban a Gibby muy confundido.

- Freddie, necesito hablar contigo y con Carly – dijo Gibby rápidamente cortando la llamada.

- Carly está en el baño – dice Freddie

- Estamos en el monte, aquí no hay baño – dice Gibby

- Pues... ¡pedón por intentar decir las cosas de una forma delicada!

- Vale... ven, por favor.

Freddie y Gibby se alejaron un poco de Ariana.

- El que me ha llamado ha sido Spencer – dice Gibby haciendo una enorme pausa

- ¿Y...? - dice Freddie impaciente debido a la enorme pausa.

- Freddie, tengo que hablar contigo - Gibby se sienta al lado de Freddie

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Pues verás... es sobre Sam

- ¿Qué pasa con Sam? - Freddie intentó disimular, pero Gibby se dio cuenta.

- Pues... mientras Spencer y Sam venían hacia aquí con la AC, un coche que circulaba en dirección equivocada les golpeó y...

- ¿Están bien? - se apresuró a decir Freddie

- Spencer solo tiene un corte en la cabeza y unos arañazos porque el airbag de la AC le protegió pero...

- ¿Sam está bien?

- Freddie... Sam está en el hospital. - concluyó Gibby

**Pensamientos de Freddie:**

Oh Dios mio, cuando escuché esas palabras salir de la boca de Gibby, casi me desmayo, y por un momento soñé con la idea de que fuese una broma. Supongo que el shock me había dejado marcado, claro que no era una broma, nadie bromearía con algo así. No puedo creerlo: Sam está... en el... hospital. Esas palabras me perseguirán por mucho tiempo. ¡SAM ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL! Me di cuenta y volví a la realidad.

**Fin de los pensamientos de Freddie**

- Oh Dios... tenemos... que... - Freddie intentaba hablar pero seguía en sock – tenemos que hablar... con Carly.

Justo después, volvió Carly. Freddie y Gibby se acercaron a ella y se lo contaron. Carly también estaba en sock e igualmente preocupada que ellos. Seguidamente, se despidieron de Ariana y se acercaron a la ciudad para poder pedir un taxi hacia el hospital.

Tardaron 25 minutos en llegar a la ciudad, un tiempo que se les hizo eterno teniendo en cuenta la situación de Sam. Al ver al primer taxi se subieron en él casi como un acto reflejo.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído, dejen sus Reviews. Esta vez no pondré eso de ''En el próximo capítulo'' ya que no tengo ni idea de qué sucederá. Supongo que tendré que ver lo que mi imaginación decida escribir, pero NO será lo típico esta vez, lo aseguro.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	4. En el hospital

**Hola de nuevo, debo decir que a partir de ahora no subiré capítulos tan rápido, porque ya empezaron mis exámenes :( Pero tampoco tardaré mucho, así que esperen porque no tardaré. Bueno y bla bla bla, no les quiero aburrir xD aquí va el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Capítulo 4: En el hospital  
**

* * *

Las 5:02 de la tarde del Sábado.

Carly, Freddie y Gibby acababan de llegar al hospital en el que se encontraba Sam ingresada. Nada más entrar, vieron a Spencer, que estaba esperando su llegada. Tenía un corte en la frente; parecía que le estaba sangrando ya que la tirita estaba un poco roja

- Hola Spencer – Carly se detuvo al ver su corte – Oh Dios ¿estás bien?

- Claro que sí solo...

- Spencer Shay – el doctor apareció y se extrañó al ver a los chicos – y acompañantes

- ¿Si?

- Ya pueden pasar a ver a Samantha Puckett. Al principio pensamos que el impacto habría sido más grave, pero se fue recuperando poco a poco y ya se encuentra mejor, aunque tiene una pequeña dificultad para respirar. En este momento se encuentra consciente y estable. Habitación 21.

- Gracias doctor.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación 21 de la primera planta. Al entrar vieron a Sam tumbada en una camilla. No se encontraba muy bien, se veía a simple vista que se había llevado un buen golpe.

- ¡Sam! - todos gritaron a la vez.

- Hola chicos, me alegro... me alegro de veros – Sam hablaba con dificultad.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? - dijo Freddie

- Bueno... me cuesta... me cuesta un poco respirar.

- ¿Te duele algo? - dijo Carly

- Carly, recuerdas que... Spencer y yo nos hemos golpeado con... otro coche ¿verdad? - dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Es verdad, que pregunta más tonta.

En ese momento, una enfermera entra en la sala.

- Hola, ¿ustedes son conocidos de Samantha Puckett? - dijo la enfermera.

- Si, y nos gustaría saber cuánto tiempo tiene que estar aquí – dijo Gibby

- Pues... por la situación de su amiga yo diría que le daremos el alta el lunes si no sucede nada extraño.

La enfermera se marcha de la habitación.

- Oye Freddie, deberíamos ir a estudiar, el lunes tenemos examen de biología. - dijo Carly

- No, yo... me quedo aquí con Sam

- Tranquilo... estoy bien podéis... podéis ir a estudiar. No quiero que... suspendáis, no es tan agradable como yo lo cuento – dice Sam

- ¿Segura? - Freddie no parecía muy convencido

- Si – concluye Sam

- Os llevo a casa – dice Spencer

Gibby, Spencer, Carly y Freddie salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la AC, que se encontraba dañada debido al impacto, pero que aún funcionaba.

- Gracias Freddie... - dice Sam una vez que está sola y se queda dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunes.

Carly y Freddie acaban de salir de su examen a última hora. Se reúnen con Gibby y se dirigen a casa. Allí se encuentran con Spencer.

- A ver Spencer, mi cumpleaños fue ayer, ¿cuándo me vas a dar mi regalo? - dice Carly entrando en casa

- Hoy mismo, acaban de llamar del hospital y ya podemos ir a recoger a Sam. No quería dártelo sin que ella estuviese presente, es tu mejor amiga y no podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños sin ella – dice Spencer.

- ¿Ya podemos ir? - dice Freddie ilusionado.

- Claro, vamos ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las 4: 30 de la tarde del Lunes.

Ya están todos en casa, incluyendo Sam, que ya se había recuperado totalmente. Carly estaba impaciente por saber su regalo de cumpleaños. Spencer sacó una caja del armario de su habitación y la llevó al salón.

- Aquí tienes Carly – dice Spencer.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - dicen todos a la vez.

- Oh Dios mio – dice Carly abriendo la caja - ¡Son los zapatos que tanto quería! ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

- Vendí una escultura – dice Spencer

- ¿En serio?

- ¡CARLY! - Spencer parecía molesto

- Vale, perdón. En serio me encantan... Gracias

Carly se acerca y abraza a todos a la vez. En ese momento, Freddie saca una pequeña cajita y se la entrega a Sam. Carly, Gibby y Spencer miran la escena.

- ¿Y esto? - dice Sam muy sorprendida

- Para celebrar tu salida del hospital, estaba muy preocupado por ti – dice Freddie

- Gracias Freddie... - Sam abre la cajita - ¡No puede ser! - dice Sam sonriendo

- Sí que lo es – dice Freddie muy contento.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesados por saber cuál es el regalo de Sam? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y lo averiguarán.**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Hasta pronto :)**


	5. 25 minutos

**Hola de nuevo, ¿sabéis? es muy fácil escribir cuando estás inspirada, así que tardé muy poco en escribir este capítulo. Venía del instituto y de camino se me ocurrió xD no me preguntéis porqué. La verdad es que una vez me pasó lo que sale en este capítulo, la única diferencia es que yo estaba sola. Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 5: 25 minutos**

* * *

- Gracias Freddie... - Sam abre la cajita - ¡No puede ser! - dice Sam sonriendo

- Sí que lo es – dice Freddie muy contento – además lo he hecho yo

- ¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias, ¡me encanta! - dice Sam y corre a abrazar a Freddie.

Sam se pone en el cuello el collar que le ha regalado Freddie. Tenía una fina correa negra de cuero y un colgante del mando azul de Sam en miniatura.

De reopente, empieza a llover y se inicia una tormenta. El sonido de los truenos hace que Carly vuelva a la realidad.

- Bueno chicos, no sé si os acordáis, pero en 40 minutos hacemos un programa en la web – dice Carly

- Es verdad, vamos a prepararlo – dice Freddie

- Subid vosotros – dice Carly – las plumas que le pondremos a Gibby están en el cuarto de Spencer.

- Ok, te vemos ahora Carls – dice Sam

Sam y Freddie se montan en el ascensor. Cuando estaban subiendo, se escucha una trueno y el ascensor se para.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dice Sam sobresaltada.

- Creo que el trueno ha hecho que se fundan los fusibles del ascensor – dice Freddie

- Versión para tontos Fredduccini - dice Sam

- Se fue la luz y estamos encerrados

- ¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¿Cómo haremos ahora para salir de aquí?

- Tranquila, Carly se dará cuenta en 5 minutos y vendrá a sacarnos.

- Eso espero

_(5 minutos encerrados)__. _Sam y Freddie se sientan en el suelo del ascensor. Pasaban los minutos y Carly aún no había aprecido. Sam y Freddie no llevaban los móviles encima, así que Carly no podía contactar con ellos, pero estaban seguros de que estaría pidiendo ayuda. En ese momento suena otro trueno, Sam se sobresalta asustada y se abraza a Freddie.

- Mmm... ¿tienes miedo? - dice Freddie un poco sonrojado

- Claro que no es que... - Sam se aleja de Freddie – bueno, es verdad, me dan miedo los truenos, pero nunca se lo digas a nadie – dice Sam amenazándole

- Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie

- Oye... muchas gracias por el collar, no tenías por qué comprarme nada – dice Sam

- Claro que sí, estaba preocupado por ti – dice Freddie

*Mientras tanto, Carly ya se había dado cuenta de que Sam y Freddie se habían quedado encerrados, pero no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, así que llamó al técnico del ascensor para que intente abrir la puerta cuanto antes. ICarly empieza en 25 minutos.

_(20 minutos encerrados)_. Sam y Freddie estaban jugando a las palabras encadenadas debido al aburrimiento. Sam lo estaba pasando fatal debido a los truenos que sonaban; realmente la asustaban.

- No puedo creerme que tengas miedo a los truenos Samantha – dice Freddie para fastidiarla.

Sam se abalanza encima de Freddie, le tumba en el suelo y le da un golpe en el hombro.

- No vuelvas a reirte de mi y no vuelvas a llamarme Samantha – dice Sam muy cerca de Freddie

- Vale, perdona, yo solo...

_(25 minutos encerrados)_. Freddie no pudo terminar la frase. Se había perdido en la mirada de Sam y a ella le pasaba lo mismo con la de Freddie. Se habían... hipnotizado. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y más cerca. Iban a besarse cuando... La puerta del ascensor empezó a abrirse.

- ¡Sam! ¡Freddie! - dice Carly. Sam y Freddie se separan rápidamente, justo a tiempo para que Carly no los vea.

- Eh... ¡Carly! ¡Nos has encontrado! - dice Sam muy confundida e incómoda.

- Si, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? - dice Carly

- Un trueno fundió los fusibles del ascensor y nos quedamos encerrados – dice Freddie

- Luego me lo explicaréis, estuvistéis ahí dentro 25 minutos, iCarly empieza en 15 y aún no hemos preparado nada – dice Carly

- Sí, vayamos arriba – dice Sam

**Pensamientos de Sam**

Oh Dios mio. Casi beso a Freddie en ese ascensor. ¿Cómo pueden 25 insignificantes minutos hacer algo así? Pero él también iba a besarme... Bueno, lo mejor será borrar este día de mi mente, aunque no sé si Freddie hará lo mismo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5, espero que os haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.**

**Dentro de poco subiré el siguiente capítulo. Mientras tanto... deseadme suerte para mi examen de biología xD**

**Hasta pronto**


	6. Melanie

**¡Hola! El siguiente capítulo no es muy bueno, pero es necesario para dar sentido a toda la historia que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos. Perdón por tardar más de 10 días (xD).  
**

**Capítulo 6: Melanie**

* * *

Martes.

Sam estaba sacando algunas cosas de su taquilla y Carly establa hablando con ella. De pronto, se acerca Freddie.

- Sam – dice Freddie

- Qué quieres Fredward – dice Sam

- El director te está buscando – dice Freddie

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe? - dice Sam

- ¡No lo sé!

- Oh, debo irme... nos vemos luego – dice Sam mientras se marcha con mala cara al despacho del director

Ya en casa de Carly...

- Hola Carly – dice Sam abriendo la puerta – estoy castigada mañana por la tarde y...

- Sam, tengo buenas noticias – dice Carly ilusionada – ¡Mañana viene Melanie a Seattle!

- Serán buenas noticias para ti Carly – dice Sam

- Venga, Melanie es muy agradable – dice Carly

- Ya sabes que lo agradable me da naúseas, me ha llevado años acostumbrarme a ti.

- Hola chicas – dice Freddie entrando - ¿Qué hay?

- Melanie viene mañana – dice Sam

- ¿Aún seguís con eso de Melanie? No voy a caer - dice Freddie

- No te vamos a intentar convencer, ya la verás mañana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miércoles.

Freddie entra al apartamento de Carly y se encuentra con Melanie y Sam. En ese momento no reacciona, solo se queda mirando, perplejo. Ahora mismo se siente como un bobo, le engañan hasta cuando intenta que sea lo contrario. Al final consigue reaccionar.

- ¿Sam? ¡Estás repetida! - dice Freddie - ¿Melanie?

- Exacto, ¿ahora ya nos crees? - dice Melanie

- Eh... si, supongo.

- Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado, ¿nos vamos a tomar unos licuados? - dice Sam

- ¿Y el castigo? – dice Carly

- Creo que la Sra. Briggs se alegrará de que no vaya, vamos – dice Sam

Después de tomarse unos licuados, todos acompañan a Carly a su apartamento. Sam se va y Melanie la sigue, pero Freddie la detiene frente a la puerta de su casa.

- Oye Melanie – dice Freddie – necesito consejo

- ¿Consejo? ¿De qué? - dice Melanie

- Verás... a mi... me gusta tu hermana y...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusta Sam? - dice Melanie interrumpiendo a Freddie

- Shhh. Calla, no quiero que nos oiga nadie

- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi? - dice Melanie

- Porque necesito ayuda de alguien pero Carly montaría un circo – dice Freddie – no sé qué hacer, porque ella me odia y...

- No creo que realmente te odie – Melanie vuelve a interrumpirle

- Claro que sí, pero a mi me gusta mucho, por eso no sé que...

- Tienes que decirle lo que sientes – le interrumpe Melanie nuevamente

- ¿Me vas a dejar terminar alguna frase?

- ¡Freddie! - grita la Señora Benson desde su casa - ¡Freddie ven ahora mismo!

- Lo siento, debo irme – dice Freddie

- ¿Freddie, puedes explicarme que hacía esto en tu cajón? - dice la Señora Benson

- ¡Mamá, solo son unas tijeras! - dice Freddie

Las 12 de la noche del Miércoles.

Melanie y Sam se encontraban en su habitación, pero ninguna estaba dormida.

- Oye Melanie – dice Sam – necesito que me ayudes con algo.

- ¿Con qué? - dice Melanie

- Verás... a mi... me gusta Freddie y... - dice Sam

- ¿Qué? ¿Que te gusta Freddie? - dice Melanie

- Sí, pero estoy segura de que él me odia – dice Sam apenada

- Ehh... bueno... algo me dice que no te odia – dice Melanie miestras intenta contenerse la risa.

- Bueno, ¿me ayudarías? - dice Sam

- ¿A qué? - dice Melanie

- ¡A exprimir una patata! ¿Tú que crees? - dice Sam

- Claro, te ayudaré

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú déjamelo a mi – dice Melanie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jueves.

Están todos en el apartamento de Carly. Carly y Sam están viendo la tele, Freddie está con el ordenador y Gibby está ayudando a Spencer a preparar la cena. Spencer se acerca a Melanie, que acaba de llegar.

- Oye Melanie – dice Spencer – ayúdame a decidir que le hecho a la ensalada

- Vale, a ver – dice Melanie

- ¿Apio picado o cebolla roja? - dice Spencer

- Cebolla roja – dice Melanie

- Inteligente – dice Spencer

- Oye Carly, ¿me acompañas arriba para ayudarme con... - dice Melanie – con... eso?

- ¿Ayudarte con qué? ¿De qué hablas? - dice Carly

- _Ven_ – le susurra Melanie al oído.

- ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo de... eso. Vamos – dice Carly muy confundida pero haciendo lo que le dice Melanie.

* * *

**Como ya les dije antes, este capítulo es necesario para dar sentido a toda la historia. No os perdáis el próximo capítulo.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto!  
**


	7. Una partida de ajedrez

**Hola de nuevo. Acabo de terminar mi examen de biología y debo decir que... ¡me ha salido muy bien! Vale, es mentira, aunque creo que puedo sacar un 6, ¿no? Bueno, mi profesora es muy generosa respecto a la notas, seguro que apruebo.  
**

**Ya no os aburro más, yo me iré a estudiar francés y vosotros os quedáis leyendo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Disfrutad.  
**

**Capítulo 7: Una partida de ajedrez**

* * *

Carly y Melanie suben al estudio.

- ¿Puedes explicarme para qué me has traído aquí? - dice Carly - ¡Estaban echando en la tele Famosos bajo el Agua!

- Verás... - dice Melanie

.

**P.O.V. Carly**

.**  
**

- ¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamo sin poder creerlo – es decir, Sam ya me había dicho que le gustaba Freddie, pero Freddie... me ha pillado por sorpresa.

- Sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba – me dice Melanie. ¿Cómo que no lo esparaba? Supongo que una gemela debería saber esas cosas de su hermana.

- Entonces... ¿me has traído aquí solo para decirme esto? - digo

- No, claro que no. Verás... yo no sé cómo decirte esto... tengo malas noticias – dice Melanie – aunque también tengo buenas noticias

- ¿Cuáles son?

- La buena noticia es que sé como evitar la mala noticia, pero la mala noticia es que... yo he venido aquí porque... mi padre ha conseguido nuestra custodia. Nos vamos a California.

- ¿¡Qué!? - no puedo creerlo - ¿Pero...? ¿Cómo ha...? ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Él os abandonó!

- Ya lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero... - dice Melanie

- Espera, ¿dijiste que sabías cómo evitarlo, no? - digo interrumpiéndola, desconcertada.

- Exacto, y la razón por lo que te dije antes lo de Sam y Freddie es porque todo este asunto aumentará las posibilidades de que mi plan funcione.

- No te entiendo – digo muy confundida

- Mi padre piensa que vivimos una vida... ''miserable'', según dice él. Ya le intenté explicar que eso no es verdad, pero no me creyó y me dijo: "Vives en un internado, nunca ves a tu familia y tu hermana gemela te odia, ¿en serio te gusta tu vida?" - dice Melanie imitándole. ¿Miserable? Melanie lo tiene todo en ese internado, no sé como puede su padre pensar eso... – yo le dije que me encataba mi vida y que tengo muchos amigos pero no me hizo caso. También me dijo que a menos que le enseñe que Sam tiene la ''mejor vida del mundo'', nos tendremos que ir con él - conluye Melanie.

- Lo siento, pero sigo sin entenderte. Es más, creo que estoy más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué tiene que ver Freddie con...?

- Déjame que te lo explique... - dice Melanie interrumpiéndome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viernes.

Sam, Carly y Freddie acababan de salir de su clase de historia y se dirigen a las taquillas (**en latinoamérica son los casilleros**).

- Qué aburrimiento de clase – dice Sam

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si has estado durmiendo todo el rato? - dice Carly

- Supongo que he soñado que ha sido aburrida – dice Sam

- Tu sueño se ha hecho realidad. Por cierto chicos, una amiga de Melanie que vive aquí en Seattle organiza una fiesta mañana, ¿queréis venir? - dice Carly

- Claro, estará bien, así me libraré del baño antigarrapatas del sábado – dice Freddie

- ¿Y tú Sam?

- Tengo muchos deberes – dice Sam

- Oh, vamos Sam, ¿en serio no vas a ir solo porque...? - dice Carly

- He dicho que tenía mucho deberes, no he dicho que fuese a hacerlos. Iré. - dice Sam

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado.

Todos estaban en la fiesta de Lucy, la amiga de Melanie. Carly se acerca a Melanie.

- ¿Segura? - dice Carly

- Nunca he estado más segura de algo, tú déjaselo todo al DJ – dice Melanie haciéndole un gesto al pinchadiscos de la fiesta.

De repente empieza sonar una música lenta, para bailar por parejas. Carly y Melanie ya habían hablado con los asistentes a la fiesta para hacer que Sam y Freddie tengan que bailar juntos.

- Oh, genial – dice Sam – yo no pienso bailar contigo Fredward.

- Vamos, será divertido – dice Freddie intentando animarme

El DJ lo tenía todo preparado: - ¡A los mejores bailarines les regalaremos dos paquetes de bacon boliviano!

- Venga Fredward, ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¡A bailar! - dice Sam

Sam y Freddie empiezan a bailar con una música muy lenta, al igual que el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta. Paso a delante, paso atrás. Los dos bailaban muy bien y se compenetraban con la música, lenta pero intensa. Intentaban no cruzar la mirada, ya era una situación incómoda y no podían permitirse incomodarla más.

Una mirada.

Una mirada que podría cambiarlo todo si se quedan atascados en ella, sin poder apartar la vista. Ese fue el "error" que cometieron en el ascensor.

Una mirada que por desgracia sucede, y se queda clavada en los ojos del otro. Azul contra marrón. Una mirada que se convierte en una lucha, en una partida de ajedrez, de unos pocos segundos.

Los dos nos damos cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, y apartamos la mirada, presos del nerviosismo de pensar en tantos espectadores de su pequeño momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam se encontraba en el apartamento de Carly, que había presenciado toda la escena en la fiesta.

- Bueno – dice Carly alargando la "e" - ¿pasó algo interesante en la fiesta?

- Fue una fiesta normalita – dice Sam

- Mmm... seguro – dice Carly sarcásticamente

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De nada... de nada – dice Carly. No puede decirle que la estuvo espiando, así que deberá esperar a que Sam quiera decirle algo.

Esa tarde, Carly, Sam, Freddie y Melanie estaban en el estudio de iCarly, listos para empezar el programa.

- Soy Carly, que rima con Charlie

- Y yo soy Sam

- Que rima con pan – dice Carly

- Y ahora, antes de afeitar a Gibby...

- Nos despedismos hasta el próximo programa – dice Sam

- Hasta la semana que viene – dice Carly

- Buen programa chicas, me ha gustado la improvisación – dice Freddie

- A mi también – dice Melanie - ¿nos vamos a los Licuados Locos a por unos batidos?

- Claro, vamos – dicen los tres a la vez.

Ya en los Licuados Locos, se sientan en una mesa y Sam va con Carly a pedir los batidos.

- Hola T-Bo, queremos 4 batidos de fresa. - dice Carly

- Claro, aquí tienes - dice T-Bo

- Gracias - dice Carly

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto que hay en mi batido? - dice Sam

- ¡Ah! ¡Mis llaves! - dice T-Bo

- Pero... ¿qué pasa con mi batido?

- Puedes quedarte el resto

- ¡Hazme otro nuevo! - dice Sam

- ¡Vale! - dice T-Bo - Un batido, ninguna llave.

- Gracias

Carly y Sam vuelven a la mesa y se sientan. En ese momento entra un chico en el local.

- Bueno, ya hemos... WOW - dice Carly

- ¿Qué pasa? - dice Freddie

- Acaba de entrar un macizo - dice Carly.

- ¿Dónde? - dice Melanie.

- Yo me voy al baño - dice Freddie molesto. Carly se acerca al chico que acaba de entrar. Saca su móvil y se empieza a reir.

- Jajaja, que mensaje tan gracioso - dice Carly.

- Tu teléfono está apagado - dice el chico mirando la pantalla.

- Ya lo sé, vale. Soy Carly.

- Yo me llamo Adam, encantado. Vengo desde Londres y me acabo de mudar a Seattle.

- Entonces... supongo que no tendrás amigos. - dice Carly - ven a sentarte con nosotros.

- De acuerdo.

Sam y Melanie se ríen desde la mesa y saludan a Adam.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Adam intervendrá mucho en la historia. Si no entendéis alguna cosa, tranquilos que os aseguro que pronto se aclarará.**

**No sé cuanto tardaré en escribir el siguiente capítulo, tengo un examen de francés y otro de tecnología en la siguiente semana.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! Bueno, en realidad no nos veremos... pero, ¡Adios!**


	8. Ya lo sé todo

**¡Hola a todos! Veréis... ayer por la noche no podía dormir, era demasiado tarde para estudiar, así que en vez de estar metida en mi cama mirando el techo, me puse a escribir. Espero que os guste el siguiente episodio de mi historia.**

**Disfrutad :)**

**Capítulo 8: Ya lo sé todo**

* * *

Lunes – 16:00

Carly y Melanie estaban sentadas en el sofá del apartamento, hablando, cuando llega Freddie y las oye, pero se queda escuchando su pequeña conversación antes de entrar.

**P.O.V. Freddie**

- … ¿sigues estando segura de querer hacerlo? - dice Carly. _No entiendo de qué están hablando. ¿Hacer qué?_

- Claro que sí, si queremos que Sam se quede en Seattle, es necesario – dice Melanie. _¿¡Qué?! ¿Sam se va de Seattle? ¡Ahora, pero si yo iba a confesarle que me gusta...!_

- Pero en algún momento tendremos que contárselo a Freddie, técnicamente, el también está implicado en que Sam se quede – dice Carly. _¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en que Sam se quede?_

- No, él no puede saberlo – _es suficiente. No puedo creerme que Sam se vaya... ¡No me ha dicho nada! Estoy enfadadísimo con ella, ¿cuándo pensaba decírmelo? Voy ahora mismo a hablar con ella._

**Fin P.O.V. Freddie**

Tras escuchar la conversación, Freddie se va antes de entrar en el apartamento de Carly y se dirige a la casa de Sam. Carly y Melanie se quedan hablando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

16:45.

Freddie acababa de llegar al apartamento de Sam. Toca en su puerta y espera a que le responda.

- ¿Freddie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estaba durmiendo, me has despertado!- dice Sam adormilada

- ¡Tú siempre estás durmiendo! - dice Freddie enfadado

- ¡Oye! ¿Has venido aquí solo para gritarme? - dice Sam enfadándose también.

- ¡No! He venido aquí para que me digas por qué te vas de Seattle y no me has dicho nada – dice Freddie alzando la voz.

- ¡A mi no me grites! - dice Sam alzando la voz también – Y... ¿qué diablos estás ladrando? Yo no me voy de Seattle, idiota.

- ¡No sigas mintiéndome! Te vas y no me has dicho nada. Yo creía que habías cambiado, creía que eras mejor persona, no puedo creerme que me haya enamorado de ti. Sigues siendo la misma egoísta de siempre – dice Freddie llorando y alzando la voz, y luego se va. Sam se queda sola.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha dicho que está enamorado de mi? Entonces la he fastidiado, ya no querrá volver a hablarme - dice Sam apollándose en la pared y llorando levemente – pero... ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿cómo que me voy de Seattle?

Sam se queda en su casa, pensando, muy confundida. De repente, se levanta y se va a ver a Melanie. Si lo que Freddie dijo es cierto, solo ella puede saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

17:20.

Sam llega al apartamento de Carly, y se encuentra con ella y con Melanie. Entra sin llamar a la puerta y se lleva a Melanie al esudio, tirándola del brazo. Carly se queda abajo, en el salón, sin entender que acaba de pasar.

- ¡Oye! ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Para qué me traes aquí? - dice Melanie

- ¡La he fastidiado Melanie! - dice Sam casi llorando

- ¿Fastidiar el qué? ¿De qué hablas? - dice Melanie confundida

- Me he peleado con Freddie, no va a querer verme en la vida, si antes tenía alguna posibilidad de salir con él, ya no tengo ninguna – dice Sam

- ¿Pero qué ha pásado? - dice Melanie todavía más confundida

- ¡Freddie me ha dicho que está enamorado de mi! - dice Sam

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Qué le has dicho? - dice Melanie ilusionada

- No ha sido así, escúchame – dice Sam, y Melanie asiente – vino a mi casa y se puso a gritarme "por qué te vas de Seattle y no me has dicho nada", y yo no entendía de qué estaba hablando – en ese momento, Melanie se puso muy nerviosa – luego, se enfadó conmigo y dijo " no puedo creerme que me haya enamorado de ti, sigues siendo la misma egoísta de siempre" y luego se fue – concluyó Sam

- Eh... ¿y? - dice Melanie nerviosa

- ¿Y? - repite Sam sarcásticamente – que si tú sabes algo, ¿qué quiere decir eso de que me voy de Seattle?

- Vale, ya que te has enterado, te lo diré – Melanie suspira y sigue hablando – nuestro padre ha conseguido nuestra custodia, nos vamos a California, pero sé como evitarlo.

Sam no responde, está en shock.

- ¿Sam? ¿Sam estás bien? - dice Melanie

- Eh... si, es solo que... - Sam sacude la cabeza para librarse de la sorpresa, luego consigue reaccionar – ¿por qué se lo has dicho a Freddie y a mi no?

- No se lo he dicho, no sé cómo se ha enterado – dice Melanie

- Bueno...volviendo al tema principal... ¡Él nos abandonó! ¿Qué clase de juez le daría la custodia?

- Ja, no sé, ¿quizás el que estuvo en el juicio? Pero ya te he dicho que sé como evitarlo – dice Melanie

- ¿Cómo?

- Tienes que salir con Freddie

- ¿Eh? - dice Sam confundida – No sé que tiene que ver él con todo esto, pero por cómo se ha comportado así conmigo, creo que no querrá volver a verme en días

- Te lo explico – empezó a decir Melanie – la semana pasada, antes de que yo viniese a Seattle, fui a ver a papá. Por cierto, se llama Dave. – dice Melanie, y las dos se ríen un poco – Fui con Lucas, mi novio, y en cuanto le dije a papá que él era mi novio, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Si un juez ve eso, le devolverían la custodia a mamá.

- Espera – dice Sam interrumpiéndola - ¿no estarás insinuando que quieres que papá pegue a Freddie?

- Pues... eso mismo. Lo grabamos, se lo enseñamos a un juez y así tú te quedas en Seattle con Freddie y yo vuelvo al internado de Londres, con mis amigos y mi novio – dice Melanie

- Me parece buena idea, pero no quiero que pegue a Freddie – dice Sam – debería ir a hacer las paces con él

- Vale, adios Sam

- Adios Mel

- Por cierto – dice Melanie. Sam se gira para ver que quiere su hermana – dile lo que sientes, seguro que acepta

- Es lo que iba a hacer – dice Sam, para luego marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

18:05.

Sam está en frente del apartamento de Freddie, cuando toca la puerta.

- Ah, hola Sam – dice Freddie abriendo la puerta – adios Sam – dice cerrando la puerta

- ¡Espera! - dice Sam agarrando la puerta, impidiendo que cierre.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No entiendes que estoy enfadado contigo? Deberías haberme dicho que... - dice Freddie, pero no puede terminar la frase, porque Sam le besa. Freddie se sorprende al principio, pero acaba correspondiendo al beso. Tras unos segundos, se separan.

- ¿Y esto? - dice Freddie confundido, pero sonriendo.

- Antes me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi, ¿te acuerdas?, y yo no soporto que estés enfadado conmigo – dice Sam sonriendo tambien

- ¿Pero... te gusto? - dice Freddie muy contento

- Te amo Fredward– dice Sam antes de volver a besarle

- Yo también te amo – dice Freddie cuando se separan – siento haberte gritado y haberte llamado egoísta, pero deberías haberme dicho que te vas

- Yo también siento haberte gritado, pero yo no sabía que me iba de Seattle – dice Sam

- ¿Eh? - dice Freddie confundido

- Melanie me lo acaba de decir, pero sabemos como evitarlo, tranquilo.

- Me siento como un idiota, lo siento mucho

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? A partir de este capítulo, la historia toma un rumbo diferente. ¿Quieres saber qué ocurrirá? ¿Conseguirán que el plan de Melanie funcione? Pues no os perdáis los siguientes capítulos y lo veréis.**

**Nos vemos...**


	9. Preparando el viaje a California

**Hola de nuevo! Sinceramente, en el capítulo anterior me olvidé de Adam (xD) pero sé aprender de mis errores y esta vez no me pasará lo mismo, a partir de aquí aparecerá bastante en la historia. Así que disfrutad de un nuevo capítulo... con Adam. No olviden dejar reviews :)  
**

**Capítulo 9: Preparando el viaje a Carlifornia**

* * *

Martes – 16:00.

Todos están en el apartamento de Carly hablando sobre el plan para que Sam se quede en Seattle

- ¡Yo no quiero que me pegue tu padre! - dice Freddie - ¿no hay otra manera de que Sam se quede?

- Me temo que no, pero solo es un golpe, tendrás que hacerlo si quieres a Sam – dice Melanie

- La amo – dice Freddie abrazando a Sam

- Pues no te quejes – dice Carly – además creo que hay que... – Carly se ve interrumpida por el sonido de un mensaje en su teléfono móvil - ¡Bien!

- ¿Qué pasa? - dice Sam

- ¡Tengo una cita con Adam!

- ¿El del bar de zumos? - dice Freddie

- Exacto, hemos quedado a las 8 (20:00)... - Carly mira su reloj - ¡Y solo tengo 4 horas para arreglarme! Adiós – dice Carly subiendo las escaleras corriendo

- Vale, adios – dice Melanie sarcásticamente una vez que Carly ya se ha ido

- Bueno, entonces... ¿cuándo vamos a California para grabar ese video? - dice Sam

- ¿No dijiste que tendríamos que estar allí mañana? - dice Freddie

- Eso mismo, recuerda que tienes que tener preparada la cámara con batería – dice Melanie

- Ok, voy a ponerla a cargar ahora mismo – dice Freddie dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ¡Hey! ¿No se te olvida algo? - dice Sam

- Es verdad – dice Freddie con un tono dulce, para luego darle un beso a Sam – hasta luego

- Adios – dicen Sam y Melanie a la vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20:00.

Carly y Adam están en su cita, en Peeny's, un restaurante italiano.

- Esta lasaña está increíble – dice Adam

- Es cierto, ¿parmesano? - dice Carly

- Claro – dice Adam cogiendo el queso parmesano

- Por cierto, estaré fuera de Seattle desde el mañana hasta el lunes por la mañana

- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

- Me voy a California, porque el padre de Sam ha conseguido su custodia y...

- ¿Sam? - dice Adam

- Es una de las chicas rubias que estaban con nosotros el otro día en el bar de zumos – dice Carly

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, las gemelas. Melanie era la otra y Sam era la que me quitó mi taco, ¿no? – dice Adam

- Exactamente – dice Carly – bueno, la cuestión es que su padre ha conseguido su custodia, así que debe irse a vivir a California, pero tenemos un plan para evitarlo y yo voy a ir con ellos

- ¿En qué habéis pensado? - dice Adam muy interesado

- Pues en cuanto el padre de Sam se entere de que Freddie es su novio le...

- ¿Freddie es el novio de Sam? ¿Desde cuándo? - dice Adam sorprendido

- Desde ayer – dice Carly riéndose un poco

- Estás muy guapa cuando te ries – dice Adam

- Gracias, tus ojos son una monada

- Oh... que linda – dice Adam - Oye, ¿quieres que os acompañe a California?

- Claro, puedes venirte, aunque perderás clase – dice Carly

- No hay problema – dice Adam

- Entonces... creo que te vienes con nosotros – dice Carly sonriendo - bueno, déjame que te siga contando...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miércoles.

Carly y Sam están sacando algunas cosas de su taquilla (o casillero) en el instituo.

- ¿Ya tienes listas las maletas? - dice Sam

- Si, 4 maletas – dice Carly

- ¡4 maletas! - dice Sam sorprendida - No te hacen falta 4 maletas para 5 días, ¿qué llevas?

- Ropa y "Por si acasos" - dice Carly riéndose

- Hola Carly – dice Freddie acercándose

- Hola Freddie – dice Carly

- Hola Samantha – dice Freddie con un tono coqueto

- Hola muñequito – dice Sam, y los dos se besan

- ¿Quién soy? - dice Adam acercándose por detrás y tapando los ojos de Carly

- ¡Adam! - dice Carly

- Si – dice Adam besando a Carly

- Eh... ¿nos hemos perdido algo? - dice Freddie algo soprendido

- ¡Ah! Se me olvidó decirlo, Adam es ahora mi novio y se viene con nosotros a California

- Mmm... vale, ningún problema – dice Freddie – nos vamos hoy por la tarde así que debería ir haciendo la maleta

- Ok – dice Adam

- ¿Ya cargaste tu cámara? - dice Sam

- Si, tiene la batería al tope – dice Freddie – aunque sigue sin hacerme ninguna gracia que tu padre me pegue

- Míralo por el lado positivo, si estás magullado yo te cuidaré mas y me portaré mejor contigo– dice Sam

- Eso me gusta – dice Freddie besando a Sam. De repente suena el timbre y los cuatro se dirigen a sus respectivas clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miércoles – 22:00.

Era de noche. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer y Adam están en el aeropuerto. Acababan de comprar el billete de Adam, pero no pueden tomar su vuelo porque aún les falta una persona.

- ¿Has visto a Melanie? - dice Freddie dirigiéndose a Carly

- No, no la he visto – dice Carly – hemos quedado aquí con ella hace media hora, no sé porqué tardará tanto

- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! - dice Melanie acercándose con su maleta – Siento haberme retrasado, pero había un...

- Si, si, no nos importa, solo enseña tu pasaporte a ese tipo y súbete al avión, no tenemos todo el día – dice Sam

- Vale – dice Melanie un poco molesta

Por fin estaban todos en el avión. Carly estaba sentada con Adam, Spencer con Melanie, y Sam con Freddie.

Después de llevar más de 2 horas y media en el avión, todos estaban dormidos. Freddie estaba abrazando a Sam mientras dormían. De repente, Sam se despierta y bosteza.

- Freddie... - dice Sam adormilada, cuando se gira se da cuenta de que está dormido y decide no despertarlo. Se vuelve a acomodar y vuelve a dormirse.

Necesitaban descansar, aún les quedaba más de la mitad del viaje para llegar a California, donde todo tendría lugar...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿conseguirán su propósito? Tendrán muchas sorpresas en California y si queréis descubrir cuáles serán... leed el próximo capítulo. No olviden dejar reviews.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. ¿Qué ha pasado?

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero tenía demasiados exámenes para ponerme a escribir. También siento no hacer los capítulos más largos, pero los divido según convenga para mantener el suspense o separar la historia de una manera lógica.**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, dejen reviews :)**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Qué ha pasado?**

* * *

Ya en el aeropuerto de California...

- Sigo sin querer hacer esto – dice Freddie

- ¡Oh venga! Solo será un golpecito y... - dice Melanie

- Esperad un momento – dice Sam interrumpiéndola - ¿dónde nos alojaremos?

- He reservado un hotel en la costa – dice Spencer – lo siento, se me olvidó decíroslo

No pasa nada, vamos al hotel – dice Carly

Cuando llegan al hotel, todos se sorprenden con las habitaciones. Eran gigantescas, tenía una gran televisión de plasma, las camas eran enormes y mullidas. También tenían una terraza que daba a una hermosa playa.

- Hey chicos, mirad, han dejado estos caramelitos en el baño – dice Spencer comiendose el "caramelo" - me encanta este hotel, ¿tienen servicio 24 horas...? Ough, ahg, es jabón – dice Spencer escupiendo el jabón, y va corriendo a lavarse la boca

- Bueno... ¿vamos a hacerle una visita a Dave? - dice Carly

- ¿Dave? - dice Sam

- ¡Nuestro padre! - dice Melanie

- Ah es verdad... - dice Sam

- ¿Dónde vive? - dice Freddie

- Llegamos a su casa en 10 minutos si vamos en taxi – dice Melanie – Freddie, coge la cámara.

- Ok

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin llegan a la casa del padre de Sam y Melanie.

- ¡Dijiste que serían 10 minutos pero hemos tardado media hora y he tenido que pagar el triple al taxista! - dice Carly enfadada

- Lo siento, pero por eso te mentí, para que pagaras tú - dice Melanie

- Ahora sí que pareces una Puckett - dice Sam orgullosa

Freddie coloca la cámara en un árbol de modo que enfoque perfectamente a la puerta. Tocan el timbre y en seguida aparece un hombre castaño.

- Hola, ¿quién...? - dice Dave - ¡Oh Melanie pero si eres tú! ¡Y tú debes de ser Sam!

- Hola papá – dice Melanie mientras su padre abraza a las gemelas

- Si, hola papá... - dice Sam desganada

- ¿No me vais a presentar a vuestros amigos?

- Ah claro, ella es Carly, mi mejor amiga – dice Sam

- Hola señor, encatada de conocerle

- Y él... - Sam hace una pequeña pausa mientras Freddie se prepara para recibir un golpe – él es Freddie, mi novio

- Hola... - dice Freddie esperando un golpe que no llega, en su lugar, Dave le da la mano

- Me alegro de que mi hija se haya enamorado de ti, jovencito – dice Dave, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos – pareces inteligente y eres muy guapo

- Eh... yo... gracias – dice Freddie confundido

- ¡No os quedéis ahí fuera! Pasad – dice Dave haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entren. Todos entran en la casa.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Estoy sorprendida por lo que ha pasado, no puedo creer que mi padre se haya comportado así con Freddie y nos haya invitado a pasar... ¡Agh! Este silencio incómodo me está matando

- Emm... Bonita casa – dice Carly rompiendo el silencio, gracias Carly

- Es una casa centenaria, pero con decoración moderna así que tiene un encanto especial – que rollazo, mi padre es taaaan aburrido, parece mentira que sea un Puckett

- Wow – exclama Freddie de pronto – esa cámara es la nueva de alta resolución y... - y luego dijo unas palabras que no entendí, parecía hablar en chino. Es un nerd, pero es mi nerd.

En el momento en que Dave se distraiga, aprovecharé a preguntar a Freddie a ver si tiene alguna otra idea... ¡Genial! Ahora está ditraido

- Freddie – le llamo susurrando susurrando, si mi padre nos escucha, descubrirá que tramamos algo

- ¿Qué? – dice él susurrando también

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - digo, como la pregunta más obvia

- No lo sé, se supone que tendría que haberme dado un golpe, no entiendo qué ha podido pasar – dice Freddie, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo

- ¿Recogiste la cámara de árbol?

- No me dio tiempo, pero tengo otra en el bolsillo, por si acaso – este Freddie siempre con sus camaritas...

- Ok, sácala y ponte a grabar hacia nosotros – se me acababa de ocurrir un plan

- ¿Para qué? - no se lo diŕe, así será algo más... natural

- ¡Tú solo graba!

- Vale, vale – en el momento en que Freddie coloca la cámara en la estanteria y empieza a grabar, yo le doy un beso, esperando a que mi padre no pueda con esto y lo miro de reojo mientras beso a Freddie. Dave tiene una mueca algo extraña, como si estuviese enfadado, pero lo ocultase. Me quedo sin aire y tengo que soltar a Freddie.

- Wow, ¿y eso? - me dice Freddie algo sorprendido pero con una sonrisa, me encanta su sonrisa

- ¿Qué? ¿No te ha gustado? - digo en tono de burla

- Claro que me ha gustado, ¿pero por qué me has besado así de repente? - parece mentira que no se haya enterado

- Quería ver si mi padre hacia algo al vernos besándonos, y la verdad, parecía enfadado, pero no hizo nada

- Por eso querías que colocase la cámara a grabar – dice Freddie mientras la retira de la estantería, no entiendo por qué ha guardado la grabación

- ¿Para qué vas a guardar eso?

- Para tener un bonito recuerdo – de verdad, me lo comería a besos

- Awww... sabes que odio cuando me tocas la fibra sensible **(N/A: No piensen mal xD para quien no lo sepa, "tocar la fibra sensible" significa que se pone sentimental)** – digo yo y vuelvo a besarle

- ¿Ahora que haremos para que te quedes en Seattle? - me dice Freddie

- Ni idea, luego en el hotel pensaremos en algo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin Sam P.O.V**

Ya en el hotel...

- Bueeeeeno – dice Carly alargando la "e" - ¿alguna idea de qué ha podido pasar?

- No lo entiendo, cuando pegó a mi novio me dijo: "¡No quiero a ninguna Puckett controlada por un chico!" - dice Melanie

- A lo mejor... sospechaba algo – dice Freddie

- No puede ser, nadie ha podido decirle nada y además... - Sam no puede terminar su frase porque se ve interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil (o celular) - ¿Diga?

-Sam, soy yo, Gibby...

* * *

**¿Qué ha podido pasar? ¿Qué harán ahora para que Sam se quede en Seattle? Leed los próximos capítulos y lo averiguareis.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Nos vemos...**


	11. Adam

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya lo sé, tardé bastante en actualizarlo, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para escribir y el que tuve lo dediqué a continuar con mi otro fic ''Pillados". Además tuve bastantes exámenes.**

**Por otro lado, no me llegaba la inspiración suficiente para escribir este fic, pero ahora me ha vuelto y ya tengo todas las ideas que necesito :)**

**Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten**

**Capítulo 10: Adam**

* * *

**P.O.V. Sam**

_- Sam, soy yo, Gibby_

- ¿Qué quieres?

_- Tengo que decirte algo sobre Adam_

- ¿Adam? ¿El novio de Carly?

_- El mismo_

- ¿Y qué es?

_- No os gustará nada_

- ¡Dimelo ya!

_- Sam... Adam está del lado de tu padre._

- ¿Qué?

_- Ha utilizado a Carly para que os contase el plan, tu padre ya sospechaba que intentaríais algo así que lo mandó para averiguarlo._

En ese momento, mi corazón da un vuelco. Adam nos dijo que iría a hacer un poco de turismo por California, pero era mentira. ¿Cómo le diré a Carly que Adam solo la estaba utilizando? No puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga, me sentiré fatal... Pero cuanto antes se lo diga, menos le afectará así que lo mejor será... que se lo diga Freddie. No, no puedo hacerle eso, a _él_ no... tendré que decírselo yo.

Pero espera... aún no entiendo cómo...

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

_- Él me lo dijo y ahora... bueno... yo..._

- ¿Qué pasa Gibby?

_- Tengo que colgar, adios_

- ¡Espera! ¡Gibby!

**General POV.**

Gibby había colgado. Sam guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirige hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- ¿Qué quería Gibby? - dice Carly

- Yo... verás, Carly, es que... Adam...

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Adam? ¿Está bien? - dice Carly muy preocupada

- Mira Carly, no soporto verte así, debes saber la verdad – Sam coge aire antes de seguir hablando – Adam te está utilizando, está del lado de mi padre y ha arruinado nuestro plan

Carly se paró en seco. No sabía qué decir. Freddie también estaba bastante sorprendido, pero no tanto como su amiga. Carly empezó a llorar levemente y Sam se acercó para abrazarla, Freddie hizo lo mismo.

- Carly, yo... lo siento – empieza a decir Sam – tenías que saberlo

- Tranquila Carly, estamos contigo – dice Freddie al ver que su amiga sigue llorando

- Gracias chicos – dice Carly secándose las lágrimas – está bien, no pasa nada – dice forzando una sonrisa

- Y... ¿cómo se ha enterado Gibby? - dice Freddie

- Me contó que Adam se lo dijo – Sam hace una pausa – chicos, creo que Gibby puede estar en problemas

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dice Carly

- Me colgó de repente sin ninguna razón, Gibby nunca hace eso y además le noté muy nervioso mientras hablaba conmigo. Además, si Adam se lo dijo significa que puede que ahora esté con él.

- Tenemos que asegurarnos primero, puedo rastrear la IP de su teléfono y saber si está en algún sitio extraño

Freddie se dirige hacia su ordenador y empieza a teclear códigos ilegibles para Carly y Sam. En unos minutos ya tiene los resultados.

- Chicas... - dice Freddie – Gibby está en... en...

- ¿En dónde Freddie? - dice Sam impaciente

- En casa de tu padre – dice Freddie dirigiéndose a Sam – no sé cómo ha llegado aquí, se supone que debería estar en Seattle, está en problemas

- Chicos... ¿estáis pensando lo mismo que yo? - dice Carly

- Si, hay que rescatarlo – dicen Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, y Carly asiente con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, Sam no podía dormir. Eran las 2:48 de la mañana y estaba despierta. Seguía preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si conseguiría quedarse en Seattle o si tendría que alejarse de todo lo que quiere y tiene. Y también estaba preocupada por Gibby, por si le había pasado algo... Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la de Freddie.

- Freddie... - dice Sam susurrando - ¿Estás despierto?

- Ahora si – dice él, y Sam se ríe levemente

- No puedo dormir

- ¿Por qué no?

- Estoy preocupada por todo esto, no me quiero ir de Seattle, no quiero alejarme de todo... - dice Sam haciendo una pausa – y no quiero alejarme de ti

- Escucha Sam – dice Freddie volteándose para verla – nunca, y te repito, NUNCA, voy a rendirme. Tu padre no te llevará contigo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. No pienses en eso, siempre voy a estar contigo para que no te ocurra nada malo.

- Gracias Freddie – dice Sam besándole – ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- Claro

Sam entra en su cama y Freddie la abraza. En seguida, los dos se quedan profundamente dormidos...

* * *

**Ya lo sé, es un poco corto, pero me gustó mucho este capítulo :). Además, debía de cortar el capítulo por aquí para poder hacer los siguientes más largos y para que la división de capítulos tuviese más sentido. (Así os dejo con la intriga :P).**

**::: Bueno, nos leemos pronto, adios :::**


	12. Tenemos un plan

**¡Hola a todos! Últimamente tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero me faltan las ideas (que oportuno ¬¬****). De todas formas, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace unos 3 días, pero internet iba taaaan lento que no pude subirlo.  
**

**Sin más, disfruten :)**

**Capítulo 12: Tenemos un plan**

* * *

Al día siguiente...

- Sam... - dice Freddie bostezando - Sam despierta, ya es de día

- ¿Eh? - dice Sam abriendo los ojos adormilada y mirando a la luz que entra por la ventana - Ah... es verdad...

- Voy a despertar a Carly - dice Freddie dándole un beso a Sam y levantándose de la cama

- Está bien... - dice Sam bostezando

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Freddie vuelve a la habitación con cara de preocupación

- Sam - dice Freddie llamando su atención

- ¿Qué? - dice levantándose de la cama

- Carly no está

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que no está? - dice Sam preocupada

- ¡Carly no está! - dice Freddie levantando la voz

- Eso ya me lo has dicho zope, vamos a ver... a lo mejor solo ha salido a tomar un poco el aire

Freddie mira el reloj

- ¿A las 8 de la mañana y sin avisarnos? - dice Freddie incrédulo

- ¿Las 8? ¿Me has despertado tan pronto? - dice Sam molesta

- No hay tiempo para eso Sam - dice Freddie perdiendo la paciencia - Voy a llamarla

Freddie coge su teléfono y marca el número de Carly, pero no contesta.

- No contesta, esto no es normal ¡Tenemos que buscar a Carly!

- ¿Dónde?

- Pues... no sé... tal vez en...

- ¡En casa de mi padre! - dice Sam interrumpiéndole y Freddie sonríe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam y Freddie llegan a casa de Dave...

- ¿Tienes claro lo que tienes que hacer? - dice Freddie

- Si... ¿qué hago? - dice Sam haciendo que Freddie ruede los ojos

- Llamas al timbre y distraes a tu padre para que yo pueda colarme por una de las ventanas laterales de la casa. Después asegúrate de mantenerlo alejado de la casa para que yo pueda buscar a Carly y a Gibby. Nos comunicamos a través de mensajes. ¿Entendiste?

- ¿Ves? Cuando me lo explicas me entero - dice Sam besándole

- ¿Empezamos?

- Adelante

Sam se encamina a la puerta y llama al timbre mientras Freddie se sitúa en un lateral de la casa.

- ¡Hola Sam! Que alegría verte, ¿a qué vienes? - dice Dave abriendo la puerta

- Pues... yo... vengo a que... veas la rana de dos cabezas que he visto al lado de ese árbol - dice Sam señalando un árbol cualquiera

Dave se la queda mirando extrañado

- ¡Dos cabezas! ¡Una rana! Ven, te la enseñaré

Sam coge de la mano a su padre y se lo lleva al árbol. Freddie aprovecha para deslizarse por la ventana y entrar a la enorme mansión.

- Yo no veo nada - dice Dave mirando por todas partes

- Mira mejor, seguro que lo... - Sam se ve interrumpida por el sonido de un mensaje en su teléfono móvil

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Sam_

_Ya estoy dentro ;)_

- Creo... que a lo mejor he exagerado un poco... en el número de cabezas - dice Sam sonriendo inocentemente

- Bueno... vayamos dentro - dice su padre encaminándose hacia su casa

- ¡NO! - dice Sam, haciendo que Dave la mire con el ceño fruncido - es decir... vayamos a disfrutar un poco a la calle, ya sabes... padre e hija

- Mmm... vale

_De: Sam_

_Para: Freddie_

_Tienes vía libre, encuéntralos :*_

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? - le pregunta Dave a su hija

- Pues... al... parque de atracciones

- Está bien, vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en casa de Dave (al mismo tiempo que Sam habla con su padre)...

Freddie entra por la ventana y se apresura a enviarle un mensaje a Sam.

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Sam_

_Ya estoy dentro ;)_

Freddie atraviesa el pasillo con cuidado para no tirar ninguno de los jarrones que se encuentran a lo largo, y mirando al techo para detectar alguna posible cámara de vigilancia. Divisa una al haber cruzado el pasillo y se sube a una mesa para alcanzarla y poder desactivarla. Casi se cae de la mesa ya que se ve sorprendido por el sonido de su móvil.

_De: Sam_

_Para: Freddie_

_Tienes vía libre, encuéntralos :*_

Freddie desactiva la cámara y tras asegurarse de que no hay ninguna más, sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde se encuentran la mayoría de habitaciones. Al entrar a la primera, la sala se encuentra completamente vacía.

- Que raro - piensa Freddie en voz alta

Sigue buscando de habitación en habitación a lo largo de la segunda planta. Entra la quinta sala y se la encuentra vacía, al igual que las 4 anteriores.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? - dice Freddie susurrando, extrañado.

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Sam_

_Todas las habitaciones están vacías, ni siquiera una mesa o una alfombra, NADA :?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Sam y su padre se dirigen al parque de atracciones (mientras Freddie busca por las habitaciones)...

- Oye... ¿cuándo validan los trámites de la custodia? - dice Sam

- En una semana - dice Dave de lo más tranquilo

- ¡No quiero irme de Seattle! - dice Sam alzando la voz

- Di lo que quieras, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión - dice Dave sin dirigirle la mirada

Tras 5 minutos, llegan al parque de atracciones y mientras su padre compra los tickets, a Sam le llega un mensaje.

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Sam_

_Todas las habitaciones están vacía, ni siquiera una mesa o una alfombra, NADA :?_

Sam se extraña mucho al leer el mensaje y dirige la vista a donde se encuentra su padre para asegurarse de que aún no ha acabado con la compra

_De: Sam_

_Para: Freddie_

_¿Entonces?_

Dave vuelve con los tickets y se dirigen a la cola hasta esperar a que llegue su turno, hay más de 20 personas esperando, por lo que estarían allí un buen rato.

Tras un par de minutos, Sam recibe un mensaje que la hace preocuparse

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Sam_

_Tengo muy malas noticias..._

* * *

**Hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustad****o. No os olvidéis de leer mis otros fics.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**¡Hasta pronto! :)**


	13. Huye

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más. A partir de aquí la historia empieza a complicarse y los próximos capítulos los haré más largos, de momento este capítulo es igual de largo que los anteriores. Espero que os guste y dejen reviews.  
**

**Capítulo 13: Huye  
**

* * *

Mientras tanto, Freddie sigue explorando la casa (mientras Sam y su padre están en el parque de atracciones)...

Después de enviarle el mensaje a Sam, Freddie se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y sube a la tercera planta de la casa. Al llegar arriba le llegó un mensaje:

_De: Sam_

_Para: Freddie_

_¿Entonces?_

Freddie decidió no responder todavía ya que no tenía nada nuevo que decirle. Fue entrando por las habitaciones y todas se encontraban vacías al igual que las de la segunda planta, a excepción de una. Al entrar, Freddie pudo divisar un pequeño papel en el suelo y lo recogió.

_De: Freddie_

_Para: Sam_

_Tengo muy malas noticias..._

El papel que Freddie tenía en sus manos era un folleto donde se mostraba claramente que la casa en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, estaba en venta.

- Esta casa no es de Dave... - susurró Freddie dejando caer el folleto al suelo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

* * *

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! - un joven castaño corría por todo el parque de atracciones. A Sam le encantaban esos sitios así que Freddie supuso que estaría allí con su padre. Sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto.

- ¡Sam! - dice llamando su atención entre la multitud

- Freddie, ¿qué haces aquí? - dice Sam sorprendida

- Tengo que hablar contigo

Freddie se la lleva detrás de un muro sin echar cuenta a su padre.

- ¿Para que me traes aquí?

- Esa casa no es de tu padre

- ¿Eh? - dice Sam confundida

- Esa casa está en venta, por eso estaban todas las habitaciones vacías, excepto el salón donde estuvimos el otro día.

- Entonces... ¿dónde están Carly y Gibby?

- Muy bien chicos... - dice Dave asomándose por un lado y sorprendiendo a Sam y Freddie - habéis descubierto todo así que ahora tendréis que venir conmigo

- No... yo, este... ¡Sam, corre! - dice Freddie agarrando a Sam de un brazo y empezando a correr

Tras pocos minutos corriendo con Dave detrás, Sam tropieza con una pieza y se cae al suelo. Su padre consigue alcanzarla antes de que Freddie pueda siquiera darse cuenta.

- ¡Sam! - grita Freddie al darse cuenta de que su novia ya no está a su lado

- ¡Corre Freddie! - dice Sam forcejeando con Dave

* * *

**Sam POV**

Empiezo a abrir los ojos tras estar un tiempo con todo borroso, no sé lo que me ha pasado ni cómo he llegado aquí. Lo único que sé es que me encuentro en una sala completamente vacía y lo último que recuerdo es a mi padre forcejeando conmigo en la calle.

Me duele la cabeza y siento como si hubiese recibido un buen golpe. De repente, la puerta se abre y deja ver a Adam, el traidor que estaba con mi mejor amiga por conveniencia.

- ¿Dónde está Carly? - pregunto nada más que le veo aparecer por la puerta

- Tranquila, tu amiguita está bien, no tienes por qué estar celosa - me dice Adam mientras se acerca a mi y me agarra por la cintura

- No te atrevas a tocarme - le digo yo tajante mientras le aparto las manos y le alejo de mi

- Venga, Freddie no tiene por qué enterarse - dice mientras se acerca de nuevo

- He dicho que no me toques - le digo yo apartándole de nuevo - ¿dónde están Carly y Gibby?

- Ya te he dicho que Carly está bien y... respecto a Gibby, no sé por qué te interesa saber nada sobre él - me dice alejándose de mi y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Gibby?

- Deberías preguntar qué os ha hecho Gibby a vosotros, no está de vuestro lado - dice saliendo por la puerta y dejándome completamente sola

Gibby no estaba en problemas, Gibby estaba del lado de mi padre... **(N/A: tienes un buen sexto sentido, anazoy23, pero no era por celos a Carly xD) **

* * *

Freddie estaba en la habitación del hotel rastreando el teléfono de Sam al igual que lo había hecho con el de Gibby. Ahora estaba seguro de que Dave no pasaría de nuevo por aquella casa, ya que habían descubierto la verdad. Pero una duda todavía rondaba por la cabeza del castaño: «¿valía tanto con tal de tener la custodia de Sam?». Algo no le cuadraba a Freddie, Dave estaba arriesgándose demasiado por una hija que abandonó a los 2 años. Un pequeño pitido devolvió a Freddie a la realidad.

- Listo... - dice Freddie mientras hacía un par de clicks en su ordenador - está en... el edificio California Street

«Eso está a 15 minutos en taxi desde aquí», piensa Freddie mientras sale por la puerta del hotel, «tengo que encontrarla».

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta aquí el capítulo 13, espero que os haya gustado. Ahora os pondréis a pensar en lo mismo que Freddie: «¿valía tanto con tal de tener la custodia de Sam?». Os comeréis la cabeza pensando y solo yo tendré la respuesta :P...  
**

**Continuará...**


	14. Te encontré

**Hola de nuevo y... ya lo sé, tardé muuucho en actualizar pero es que no tenía tiempo de escribir: se me rompió el ordenador (y sigue roto), pero estoy usando el de mi padre para escribir cuando no está en casa xD**

**- Sin más dilación...**

**- ¡Me llamo Dilación!**

**- ¡Cállate Dilación!**

**- Vale...**

**- Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo escrito en Freddie POV**

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: Te encontré**_

* * *

Salgo del hotel con el PearPhone en la mano viendo la dirección del edificio donde tienen a Sam (y seguramente a Carly y Gibby). Voy andando, ya que, tras esperar varios minutos, no encontré ningún taxi y la verdad es que no tenía más ganas de esperar. Me confundo de calle repetidas veces antes de encontrar el edificio correcto.

Cuando intento entrar, la puerta está cerrada, así que recorro toda la parte externa del edificio buscando alguna otra entrada. Por desgracia, no hay ninguna así que vuelvo a la puerta principal para intentar forzar la cerradura. Justo al llegar, veo que se abre la puerta y un hombre sale del edificio. Aprovecho para sujetar la puerta y me cuelo dentro.

- Bien... - me susurro a mí mismo

Avanzo por la sala y, para mi sorpresa, no estoy en un edificio. Más bien es como una casa, ya que solo tiene un tramo de escaleras y, por lo tanto, dos pisos. Subo al piso superior teniendo en cuenta que en el primer piso solo está el salón, la cocina y un baño, y, al llegar arriba, le oigo:

- Debemos coger al chico

Es Dave... y viene a por mí.

- Podemos usar a tu hija Sam para atraerle.

Reconozco esa voz. Es... ¿Gibby?

- Ya te he dicho que no es mi hija.

- Ya lo sé, la conozco desde hace tiempo.

¿Que Sam no es...? Un momento, ¿Dave no es el padre de Sam?

- Vamos a buscar a Carly primero y después venimos por Sam.

- De acuerdo

Oigo unos pasos acercarse hacia mí, así que me escondo en otra habitación. Cuando dejo de oírles, me acerco a la sala donde estaban... pero está vacia. Han dicho que Sam está aquí, y no hay demasiadas habitaciones, por lo que no tiene que ser muy difícil encontrarla. Cuando oígo la puerta del edificio cerrarse, empiezo a llamarla:

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Freddie? - oígo débilmente - ¡Freddie estoy aquí!

Me acerco corriendo a la habitación de la que procede, pero también está cerrada con llave.

- Sam, estoy aquí, pero la puerta está cerrada.

- Sería mucha casualidad que tuvieses dos horquillas para el pelo, ¿verdad?

- Pues sí - respondo riendo

- Ok, te las paso por debajo de la puerta

Casi al instante, aparecen dos horquillas en el suelo, y me agacho a recogerlas. Me pongo a trabajar en la cerradura.

- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

- Sí, pero tardaré un poco, no tengo tanta práctica como tú.

Al cabo de uno minutos, consigo abrir la puerta. Sam se abalanza a abrazarme.

- Gracias, me iba a volver loca ahí encerrada - me dice besándome.

- Ya estás loca - le respondo riendo y correspondiéndole el beso.

- Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Yo asiento, y nos dirigimos a la salida del edificio con cuidado. Cuando estamos a punto de salir, vemos que Dave y Adam entran... sin Carly. Tampoco está Gibby. Sam y yo nos escondemos rápidamente detrás de una columna.

-... se ha escapado.

Oigo decir antes de que desaparezcan por las escaleras.

- Vamos - le digo a Sam mientras la tiro del brazo para que se de prisa. Dentro de poco averiguarán que ella no está en el edificio.

Cuando ya nos hemos alejado bastante de allí, Sam me detiene.

- Tengo que decirte algo sobre Gibby

- Ya sé que está compinchado con Dave y Adam.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los oí hablar antes, cuando entré al edificio. Yo también tengo que decirte algo de Carly - digo haciendo una gran pausa

- Dime

- ¿Oíste que Dave dijo «se ha escapado»?

- Sí

- Estoy casi seguro de que se refiere a Carly

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Carly ha escapado?

- Eso creo. Cuando entré al edificio oí como hablaban de ir a por Carly, y luego aparecen sin ella y dicen que ''alguien'' se ha escapado. Creo que es evidente.

- Vamos al hotel, a lo mejor ha ido allí.

Rápidamente nos ponemos en marcha al hotel agarrados de la mano.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ese ha sido el capítulo... ¿14? xD No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero serán bastantes. Si les gustó dejen un review.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
